There are a wide variety of different types of harvesting machines. Such machines can include combines and other harvesting equipment.
It is common for such harvesting equipment to include loss sensors that sense some type of metric that can be indicative of the amount of the harvested crop being lost during the harvesting operation. For instance, grain harvesting equipment often includes a grain loss monitoring system that has a set of sensors that monitor grain loss from various parts of the harvester.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.